<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schlatt Like Da Bee by bri_briii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385712">Schlatt Like Da Bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_briii/pseuds/bri_briii'>bri_briii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bri's crackfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>THIS IS THE MOST CURSED THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, and i do not regret it at all, edit: nevermind this is the second most cursed thing ive written, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_briii/pseuds/bri_briii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanna preface this with I am so sorry. You've probably heard the "Schlatt is Tubbo's dad" theory, but one of my friends decided to headcanon that Schlatt's partner, and Tubbo's mother, was a bee, and that's why Tubbo likes bees so much. It's kinda similar to how Fundy's mother was a salmon I guess? Anyway it's mostly fluff so have fun reading this absolute atrocity! (also i have literally never written a fanfic before, I just got very inspired by this headcanon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bri's crackfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schlatt Like Da Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad?” Tubbo asked as Schlatt tucked him into bed.</p><p>“Yeah?” Schlatt replied, handing him a teddy bear. </p><p>Tubbo took the teddy bear and continued talking. “Can you tell me the story of how you met Mom again?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. “I was walking in a forest when I first saw her, and she took my breath away.” </p><p>Schlatt sighed as his mind teleported him back to that time, many years ago. He and Wilbur were still fairly young, in their late teen years. It was just after a small argument he had with Wilbur, and he had taken a walk in the forest to clear his mind. At first he didn't notice all the bees flitting around him, until he saw her. The queen bee, from just one look at her, it took his breath away. He could only stand and stare as she flew about, confidently in command of the worker bees.</p><p>It was love at first sight, for Schlatt at least. It took a long time for him to work up the courage to talk to her, and so he took daily walks along the forest path just to see her. Wilbur questioned why he was missing so often, and why he had that daydreamy look on his face all the time, but Schlatt kept quiet. He knew that Wilbur would tease him relentlessly if he had told him he had a crush. </p><p>Schlatt slowly worked up the confidence to hang around the bees in general, and he talked gently to them while taking the honey that he didn’t really need. It was just an excuse to be around her. </p><p>One day however, he caught the Queen’s attention. She flew around him in a circle looking at him, if asking “Who are you? And why are you here so often?”</p><p>Schlatt didn’t know what to do. He took a deep breath to calm himself, even though he was freaking out inside. </p><p>“I need honey,” He said, even though that was a complete lie. “It’s for a project I’m working on.”</p><p>The Queen beckoned him to follow her as she flew to the largest hive, her home. Schlatt trailed behind her, filled with both joyousness and anxiety. </p><p>My home. She seemed to say to him. You may take as much honey as you need from here.</p><p>“Thank you!” Schlatt said in surprise. “But… why?”</p><p>You’re not like the other players, She whispered to him. They pillage and take what we’ve worked hard for, but you’re different. You help us, you plant flowers, you’re kind to us.<br/>
Tubbo sneezed and brough Schlatt back to modern day. </p><p>“Well, there you go buddy,” He said, standing up to turn off the lamp.</p><p>“I miss her.” Tubbo said.</p><p>“I miss her, too. Night, buddy.” He said affectionately, patting Tubbo’s head before leaving Tubbo to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>